This invention relates to a new herbal formulation which has been found to be effective for the treatment of cancer. More particularly, the formulation can be used to treat haematological malignancies.
The conventional treatment of cancer comprises surgery, chemotherapy and/or radiotherapy. The drugs given during chemotherapy are of necessity very powerful and, in consequence, can have serious and undesirable side-effects. There is therefore a need for improved pharmaceutical or medicinal preparations for use in the treatment of cancer. It is the object of this invention to provide such a product.
According to this invention there is provided a pharmaceutical or medicinal preparation which comprises a mixture of the following seven herbs: Tinospora cordifolia, Aloe vera (Aloe barbedensis), Curcuma longa, Withania somnifera, Achyranthus aspera, Ocimum sanctum and Picorrhiza kurroa, or a mixture of the active ingredients that have been extracted from those herbs or chemically synthesized. This product has been found by the inventors to be particularly effective for the treatment of all acute leukaemias, including acute lymphoblastic leukaemias (L1-L3) and cute myeloblastic leukaemias (M1-M7). It also increases platelet count in cases of thrombocytopenia in leukaemias, ITP, TTP, etc and, furthermore, it increases haemoglobin concentration in anaemic patients. The preparation is preferably formulated for administration to patients as a liquid or syrup, but could also be administered as a capsule or tablet.
The ingredients for a typical herbal formulation according to this invention are set out in Table 1. It should be appreciated that the proportions of the individual herbs may be varied and the figure quoted in Table 1 are by way of illustration only. In particular, the proportions of one or more of the components may be varied in order to optimize the pharmacological effects produced by the formulation to suit the specific needs of patients being treated.
It is an important feature of the product of the present invention that it contains a mixture of herbs, or extracts from herbs, rather than being based on a single herb. A synergistic effect has been noticed between various ingredients. The synergistic activity is surprising and unexpected. The activities of similar herbs are combined to optimize and enhance the pharmacological effects without increasing the adverse toxic reactions (which becomes a distinct possibility if the herbs are used singly in a concentration of 100%). The advantage of a multi-drug regimen also lies in the fact that the possibility of development of drug resistance is minimized.
Preliminary clinical trials of the product of this invention have produced definite clinical evidence of improvement in the condition of patients suffering from acute leukaemia. These improvements include:
i) reduction in the number of leukaemic blast cells in the peripheral blood cells as well as the bone marrow; and
ii) improvement in the relevant biochemical parameters; and more subjectively:
i) sense of well being,
ii) improvement in appetite, and
iii) increased vigour and enthusiasm is daily activities.
The formulation of this invention is itself effective for the treatment of cancer. It may also be used s an adjuvant to conventional modes of anticancer therapy, namely radiotherapy and/or chemotherapy. The formulation may be presented as a dietary supplement for patients diagnosed as having any type of cancer. It may also be used to create a sense of general well being and to increase the vitality in patients diagnosed as having any type of cancer; to increase the appetite, restore health and increase the lifespan of patients diagnosed as having any type of cancer, to improve the ambulatory capacity in patients diagnosed as having any type of cancer; to activate the nervous system, prevent degenerative changes, stimulate regeneration and improve the psychological status in patients diagnosed as having any type of cancer; and to stimulate metabolism, accelerate anabolism, promote catabolism thereby flushing the body of toxic metabolites and reducing the side effects of chemotherapy and radiotherapy. The hepatic clearance of substances like iron and ferritin in cases of thalassemia is also improved, thereby reducing the iron overload in such ideas.
The manufacture of a product according to the present invention will now be illustrated by the following example. However, it will be appreciated that the active ingredients may be chemically synthesised as an alternative to being extracted from the natural herbs.